


ПЕРВЫЙ

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Главное достоинство Зоро в том, что он незаменим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПЕРВЫЙ

_Когда Рейли попросил рассказать Луффи о своей команде, то услышал много восторженных слов о чудо-киборге с лазером, о докторе-олене с семиуровневой трансформацией, о поющем скелете (которому, как понял Рейли, лет 100), о непревзойденном врунишке (который еще и отменно стреляет), о самой умной и опасной женщине, о любительнице золота (что способна провести корабль в любой шторм), о классном поваре (еду которого можно съедать вместе с тарелкой) и о Зоро.  
Рейли с легким недоумением посмотрел на ученика:  
— А у Зоро нет никаких достоинств?  
Луффи запихнул в рот особенно большой кусок мяса морского короля и сказал, словно ответ был очевиден:  
— Ты чего, старик? Зоро — первый!_

***

Стоило Усоппу отвернуться всего на миг, доставая наживку из бочонка, как Луффи свалился в воду. А ведь три дня все было тихо и спокойно. Усопп мгновенно спрыгнул на палубу, крича:  
— Зоро! Зоро!  
Он подбежал к спящему Зоро и принялся пинать его.  
— Проснись! Луффи свалился!  
Зоро проснулся, увидел над собою испуганное лицо Усоппа, и, не говоря ни слова, — прыгнул за борт. Он вошел в воду в том самом месте, где минутой ранее море поглотило Луффи.  
Когда Зоро показался на поверхности, держа одной рукой капитана, Усопп выдохнул и улыбнулся. Он никогда не сможет перестать волноваться за Луффи.  
— Ты чего за ним не следил? — рявкнул Зоро, когда Луффи был благополучно доставлен на борт и начал дышать.  
— Прости, я на секунду отвернулся, — промямлил Усопп. Он и сам чувствовал себя немного виноватым.  
Зоро махнул рукой и отправился на поиски сухой одежды. Усоппа он не винил — огрызался по привычке.  
— Луффи, с тобой все нормально? — спросил Усопп. В ответ услышал лишь негромкий храп. Луффи крепко спал.  
— Почему ты не прыгнул за Луффи? — спросила Робин, все это время читавшая книгу неподалеку.  
Усопп обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на нее. Почему? Ему такая мысль и в голову не пришла.  
— Ты плаваешь лучше чем Зоро. Пока ты будил его — время шло, и бездыханное тело Луффи могло уже унести подводным течением.  
— Зоро, он. — Усопп не знал как объяснить. — Он всегда.  
— Первый, к кому бежишь за помощью? — подсказала Робин.  
— Первый, о ком вспоминаешь, если что-то случается с Луффи, — добавил Усопп.  
— Мы слишком на него полагаемся, — задумчиво, словно сама себе, сказала Робин и снова углубилась в книгу.  
В то самое мгновение, как Луффи свалился, Робин вырастила пару рук около Зоро и принялась его тормошить.

***

Утром корабль причалил к берегу. Небольшой остров, где пираты часто останавливались, чтобы закупить провианта.  
Зоро первым спрыгнул с корабля.  
— Пойду разомнусь.  
— Стой! — в один голос закричали Санджи, Нами, Усопп, Чоппер.  
Зоро скривился, но остановился.  
— Ну чего еще?  
— Я иду с тобой, — спрыгнула следом Нами.  
Зоро задумался. Такая ситуация с пугающей постоянностью возникала, стоило ему только заикнуться о прогулке. Раньше он считал, что эти олухи просто боятся заблудиться. Но, может, все же дело в нем самом?  
Нами поводила его по всем магазинам, торговым лоткам и уличным бабкам. После трех часов скитаний Зоро не выдержал и силой потащил ее в местный бар.  
На входе он сразу ощутил ауру опасности. Но лишь усмехнулся и прошел внутрь. Нападать ни на кого он не собирался (чертовка взяла с него клятву), но если вдруг кто-то захочет помериться силой, то разве он сможет отказать. Стоило им усесться возле стойки, как раздался свист.  
— Какая красотка! — выкрикнули пару парней.  
Нами гордо вздернула нос и придвинулась к Зоро. Они заказали по стакану пива, и Нами стала расспрашивать бармена о том, где можно купить рис.  
Внезапно атмосфера в баре изменилась. Затихли разговоры, скрипнула дверь,из-за ворвавшейся силы закололо в пальцах. Но Зоро лишь ухмыльнулся и продолжил пить пиво.  
— А это не пираты того плаксы-неудачника? — послышалось сзади.  
Нами напряглась и медленно обернулась. Зоро почувствовал ее страх, но все еще ничего не предпринимал.  
— Точно, — заржал кто-то. — И как вам живется с таким неудачником, как ваш капитан? Трус и плакса.  
Бар опустел, лишь самые смелые заглядывали в окна с улицы. Команду пиратов Клавза Кровавого узнали сразу. Он был одним из командиров флота Тича, с наградою в 810 миллионов белли.  
— Монки Д. Луффи никогда не стать королем пиратов. Он не смог даже брата своего спасти, — сказал Клавз.  
Зоро допил пиво и с силой поставил стакан на стол.  
— Нами, спрячься, — сказал он, поднимаясь с табуретки.  
Нами кивнула и быстренько перепрыгнула через стойку, за которой сидел дрожащий от страха бармен. Она улыбнулась ему:  
— Не бойтесь. Зоро никогда не даст меня в обиду. А значит и с вами все будет хорошо.  
Бармен ей не поверил.  
Бой продлился не более десяти минут. От бара осталась только стойка, само помещение превратилось в груду камней. Настала звенящая тишина, а потом низкий голос произнес:  
— Я никому не позволю попирать честь моего капитана.  
Нами выглянула из-за стойки, десятки поверженных пиратов валялись вокруг, а Зоро держал клинок у горла Клавза и скалился, как дикий зверь. Он рубанул катаной воздух, и Клавза отбросило на крышу местного магазина портного.  
— Мы уплываем отсюда, Нами, — сказал Зоро, пряча катану.  
Она молча кивнула, заметив, что Зоро ранен, и кровь из раны на боку капала на пол. Она вынула из сумочки шарф и попыталась перевязать рану, но Зоро лишь отмахнулся от нее. Ярость все еще бурлила в нем. Нами молчаливо отступилась. Она согласна была принимать и прощать все его своевольства и глупости, потому как он первый, кому она крикнет: «Бей их!», если враг посягнет на жизнь или честь Луффи. Не то, чтобы Зоро нуждался в этих словах. Честь Луффи — его честь.

***

— Зоро! — Чоппер сразу кинулся к нему, так как его нос еще издали учуял запах свежей крови.  
— Луффи, приказывай! Мы отплываем с этого острова! — сказал Зоро, взобравшись на корабль и отбиваясь от Чоппера.  
Луффи с минуту смотрел на Зоро, а потом отдал приказ поднимать якорь. Никто не стал спорить с капитаном. Ибо его приказы не обсуждаются и быстро выполняются. Особенно, когда их отдает Зоро.  
Нами не стала рассказывать, что случилось, бросив лишь, что все нужные припасы они купили. Чоппер обработал раны Зоро. Корабль удалялся от острова.  
Утром Чоппер с криками ворвался на кухню. Со слезами на глазах он взобрался на колени Луффи:  
— Сделай что-нибудь. Он снова снял бинты. Это опасно, а он не хочет меня слушать.  
— Этот болван, — пробурчал Санджи, нарезая лук.  
— Чоппер, но Зоро всегда снимает бинты, — улыбнулся Луффи.  
Огромные глаза, наполненные слезами уставились на Луффи.  
— Рана глубокая. Это серьезно.

***

Зоро скривился от боли, но продолжил поднимать железо. Он знал пределы своего тела, поэтому не волновался. И ему было никак не понять, почему Чоппер так переживает. Зоро не успел досчитать до трех сотен, как тот снова вбежал и принялся голосить.  
— Зоро, перестань! Идиот, у тебя же рана снова открылась! — выкрикивал Чоппер, прыгая вокруг.  
Зоро продолжал тренировку, игнорируя его.  
— Зоро, — рядом оказался Луффи, схватил одной рукой штангу и посмотрел Зоро в глаза. Луффи хватило минуты молчаливого осуждения, чтобы Зоро опустил штангу. Он снял с себя майку, обагренную кровью, и сел на диван, давая Чопперу возможность делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Чоппер восхищенно глазел на своих друзей. Сколько он кричал — и все бестолку, а Луффи хватило только одного взгляда.  
— И два дня не тренироваться! — выкрикнул Чоппер.  
Зоро ничего не сказал в ответ. Все время, пока Чоппер бинтовал его, Луффи не уходил. Лишь раз вмешался, когда кинул чистую майку, которую принес с собою. Этим снова удивив Чоппера, он же ничего не говорил про то, что Зоро нужна чистая одежда. Но, как говорил доктор Хилюлюк: чаще сердце знает больше, чем разум.  
— Пойду вздремну, — проворчал Зоро, когда Чоппер закончил.  
Луффи проводил Зоро взглядом, а потом повернулся к Чопперу и широко улыбнулся:  
— Порыбачим?  
Глаза Луффи до этого настороженные и обманчиво холодные вспыхнули беззаботным весельем. Чоппер не смог отказать своему капитану, как впрочем и любой из команды.  
А Зоро два дня не подходил к своим железкам.

***

На третий день корабль достиг цели своего путешествия, маленького свободного островка в Новом мире, где был захоронен Эйс.   
День Луффи провел на могиле Эйса. Вернулся лишь под вечер. Всем улыбнулся и предложил плыть дальше. Команда вздохнула с облегчением. Все очень переживали, но видя, что с Луффи все хорошо, счастливые разбрелись по кораблю готовиться к отплытию. И лишь Зоро задержал долгий хмурый взгляд на Луффи. Он не поверил этой улыбке.  
Ночью Санджи вышел покурить и услышал тихие всхлипывания, доносившиеся из мрака палубы. В том, что это плакал Луффи, сомнений не было. Возник лишь вопрос: что с этим делать? С мужскими слезами Санджи старался дел не иметь. Особенно со слезами вечно улыбающегося Луффи. Тут мог помочь только один человек.  
Санджи вернулся в спальню. Стоило ему только наклониться над спящим, как Зоро открыл глаз.  
— Там Луффи на палубе, — объяснил Санджи.  
Зоро кивнул и поднялся с кровати. Санджи вышел вслед за ним, но остался в стороне. Он наблюдал, как Зоро подошел к Луффи и уселся рядом. Зоро что-то сказал, что Санджи не расслышал. Но он не волновался. Уж тот умел подбирать слова. Потом он увидел, как Луффи развернулся и уткнулся лбом в плечо Зоро. Он говорил, теребя в руках шнурок от штанов Зоро. А потом поднял голову, вытер глаза и улыбнулся. Настоящей улыбкой. Зоро улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.  
Луффи прошелся мимо Санджи, счастливо скалясь.  
— Санджи, я стяну кусочек мяса? — спросил он.  
— Там, на столе в розовой миске, — подсказал Санджи.  
Луффи убежал на кухню, а Санджи затушил сигарету.  
— Зоро-сан великолепен, — сказал Брук, который с чашечкой чая стоял позади.  
— Санджи-сан, я очень благодарен Луффи-сану и мое уважение к нему безгранично. Но сперва я все же не верил, что он сможет стать королем пиратов. Мне казалось это просто глупой идеей юного мечтателя. Но я готов был следовать за ним, так как он подарил мне второй шанс на жизнь.  
Санджи запалил новую сигарету. История была ему знакомой.  
— Но потом случилась та история в Триллер Барк, — продолжал Брук. — Я видел лицо Зоро-сана. Израненный и побитый, едва цепляясь за жизнь, он не переставал верить. Для него Луффи-сан уже король пиратов. И я тоже тогда поверил в него. Навсегда.  
Санджи ухмыльнулся. За всей грубостью, замкнутостью, ершистостью и скудностью ума Зоро скрывалось мистическое очарование, силе которого невозможно противостоять. Он первый стал называть Луффи королем пиратов, и для него это также очевидно, как лазурь осеннего неба.  
Зоро поощряет все дурачества и выходки Луффи, следуя даже самым глупым приказам. Более того, он исполняет все до того, как Луффи озвучивает. Они разные словно резина и сталь. Но в глубинах их душ отражаются те же звезды. Зоро такой же мечтатель, как и Луффи. Его смелость, сила и вера не уступают, а, может, порою и превосходят капитанскую. Он не знает слова «сдаться», и пока он жив, Луффи непременно станет королем пиратов. Потому что Зоро поклялся. А такие не бросаются словами. Они клянутся один раз за жизнь — и верны клятвам до своего заката.

***

_Рейли растянулся у костра, глядя на звезды. Он все еще думал о словах Луффи. Этот мальчишка умел будоражить сердца. Совсем как Роджер.  
— Луффи, — позвал Рейли. — Первый — значит первый помощник?  
Луффи не отвечал, и Рейли решил, что он уснул. Когда внезапно раздалось тихое:  
— Когда я упаду без сил, мои друзья поднимут меня и понесут, Зоро же заставит меня подняться и идти вперед._


End file.
